Pokemon Dungeon: Team Aries
by AliceGold
Summary: In the city of Andalusst Pokemon are brought here when why accidentally step into the fog surrounding the town. In the fog many uncharted dungeons and mysteries wait. As part of the Research Guild Maree the banette and William the Rilou will uncover about not only the fog but take down madden Pokemon.
1. Team Aries Signs up

It was midday in Dreamer's Eye and Maree a shiny banette and William a riolu had just finished signing their paperwork for the Researchers Guild and started to wander, Maree was so focused she didn't notice there was a block and smacked into someone, as William sighed they encounter a group of Pokémon blocking the way. Many of them are chatting amicably, but a few in the back can be heard grumbling and snapping irritably, and the cause is revealed to be a somewhat tall Flygon attempting to shove her way through

"Ohhh... Excuse me, pardon me, Leader's Assistant comin' through... C'mon guys, can't you have your little meeting thing somewhere that isn't blocking a hallway? 'scuse me, sorry, jeez..."

When she finally makes it out, you see that her arms are laden with a surprisingly large pile of thick paper scrolls. A large blueprints tube can be seen on her back, the strap crossing her chest diagonally and connecting with a metal clasp, while her wrists bear one gleaming armband each; silver worn on the right, and black worn on the left.

Your team has only a couple seconds to take this in, however, as an unfortunate misstep results in paper flying everywhere and the Flygon falling flat on her face.

William quickly ran up to help her up, with her thanks she got up, Maree was so busy messing with some small item she barely had item to dodge to paperwork, The two help pile all the paper back together.

"Oooof, so many papers... There we go," the Flygon mutters, balancing everything back into a manageable pile before straightening and breaking out into a cheery smile. "Thanks so much for helping me pick all these up. I swear, that's like the fifth time I've tripped today; I'm such a klutz…" She blinks. "Heeeey, wait a minute. You don't look familiar. Are you visiting the Guild?"

"We're joining" Maree said licking her paper cut,

Upon hearing that the team has just gotten done registering, she breaks out in a warm smile.

"Well no wonder I don't remember you, you're new!" She inclines her long neck in the best bow she can manage without dropping everything all over again. "Welcome to the Researchers Guild! I'm Kali, I'm one of the Guild Leaders' assistants here. Pleased to meet you! And you are…?"

Once again Maree had zoned off looking at something and left William to talk  
"I'm William and this is Maree" He did a little pose to which Kali laughed a little.

She smiles again. "Nice names! You don't hear many like that around here, but then again Andalusst is kind of a mish-mash of a whole bunch of different kinds of names. It's always nice to hear 'em since Pokémon do tend to come in from all over the place, after all. And speaking of which, did you guys get here from the fog or something?"

"Oh no, Maree wants to be able to invent things so we came here, I'm ensuring she lives past the first day" William looked over and saw Maree walking off in a daze so dragged her back.

"Oh, well it's good to see people coming, even absent minded people like her, What's your team name? and why did you chose it"

"we're Team Aries, cause it was the first constellation we saw together!"

"Hah, that's so much better than the name I used when I signed up, wow. I was kind of, uh, young and silly back then, I guess you could say, so the name I used was... yeeeeaaaaah, pretty bad."

You notice she doesn't say the name she used, but before you can ask about it, the green Dragon-type tosses out another question with a curious tilt of her head.

"So that's the "why" and the "how"; what about the "what"? What do you think made the Guild decide to accept you into the ranks?" She says this with honest curiosity, not a trace of taunt or teasing in her tone, and listens as your team lists off their skills.

"Oh well Maree if quiet the Inventor, she always invent something or other and even though she acts like that she a good fighter and strategist! Me on the other hand, I'm fast and can get into small spaces easily and I also can pick locks."

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool! You guys are lucky. Y'know sometimes I wish I had a better skill set like that; then maybe I'd be more help to the Guild. Pretty much the only things I do around here are draw and deliver papers everywhere and, well, get stuck helping Archie."

She says the last part with sudden venom, and your team gets the feeling that she's not entirely fond of the Pokémon in question.

"I mean yeah sure he's one of the Guild Leaders, but he's just so... so... annoying, always bossing people around and taking credit for everything and acting like he's so much smarter than everyone else. And I'm always the one having to put up with him since someone has to help him but everyone else always runs off before they get stuck with him instead!"  
Maree had already vanished by this time and a worried William cut her short "Sorry, I need to go find her" and then in small voice "Let's hope her invention doesn't explode"

He then runs off to find her while Kali continuing talking not noticing their gone.


	2. Their day out

It was a sunny day in Andalusst and Maree had been cooped up inventing something useless again when William came walking into the room holding a couple of Custap Berries "You work too hard, you need to take a break"

Maree who was messing with some wires looking up "But I'll never get this finished if I do, besides It could change the world!"

William looked at the bright sun and gave a heavy sigh; "Some sunlight would do you good, even if you are a ghost" he sat in the corner and quietly read a book.

A couple of hours had past and William who had filled asleep was awoken by a large bang

"What's happening?" He quickly got into a fighting stance but only saw Maree on the ground coughing smoke and her 'invention' blow to pieces, William just gave a small smile and helped her up

"What happened?"

"I put some of the wires in the wrong place, we can go out now" Maree gave smile and went off to clean up.

They left the guild and headed out to an old lake by a farm.

"It's been so long" Maree stretched her arms and run into the lake splashing about, "

Indeed it has been a long time since we had a break on a nice day" William sat down allowing his feet to just go under the water. As Maree splashed about she spotted two Watmel Berries tied to a log "I wonder who they belong to?" as she went up she spotted two Nincada sleeping by the log

"Aww, they own them, I wonder if they'll share, Will go ask them" she rushed back to William, William was better at asking so Maree dragged him off to them.

"Excuse us, can we share the Watmel Berries?" William spoke very polite as they woke up,

The two Nincada looked at each other before turning back "Can we have a practice match?

"Sure!" Maree said quickly and they headed to an open field "Since you asked you can go first" the two nodded and used **Sand Attack**which William dodge easily while Maree only just scraped and got a little in her eyes, Riolu ran forward and used **Force palm**and jumping backwards avoiding the metal claw while Maree used **shadow ball**which beause of the sand only just hit.

The two Nincada dug underground and caught William while Maree who had been smart enough to move around to lower the chance of being hit, while the nincade who had missed Maree was in the air Maree used **Thunder**and sent it flying "Sorry, I did that a tad strong" she said remembering it's only practice,they reformed and William used **Earthquake** and small cracks appeared and the two nincada had trouble keeping their footing and they banged into each other.

The two nincada used **Solar beam**which neither William or Maree could avoid and they were hurt a little. Maree used **Shadow ball** and fired it towards William who then sent it flying at speed with **Force palm**and with that the two nincada admitted defeat.

After they sat down and ate the Watmel Berries before playing in the water until it got dark.


End file.
